


Roxanne

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Sam - Freeform, Higher Stakes, M/M, The Police - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, back together, roxanne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are back on the road together but one thing is stil missing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for all the love you always show!

Sam had to know what he was doing. It was definitely intentional. 

Dean swallowed another shot down and continued to scowl across the bar at his little brother hustling a game of pool. 

"Bartender!" He growled at the poor girl who'd been pouring his drinks for the last 20 minutes. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. 

"Buddy if you're so into him, why not let him know. What is he your best friend?" The look Dean shot her convinced her to pour the shot and back away to the other side of the bar.

Dean downed the whiskey as he heard that familiar deep laugh ring out over the music. He turned around in his stool and leaned back against the bar figuring he might as well take in the show. 

And what a show it was. The two college guys Sam was hustling looked to be in their early 20's. The taller one was a lean red head that kept watching the way Sam dipped low to the table. The shorter one, a dark blonde, was a little more solid and kept his eyes on Sam's mouth. They were both asking for an ass whooping. 

The crack of the white ball striking a cluster snapped Dean out of his trance 

Fuck. All he wanted to do was walk up behind Sam while he was bent over like that and stake his claim. The image of himself easing up and plastering himself against Sam's ass had him half hard in his jeans. Fat chance of that happening. Dean turned back around to the bar and motioned for the bartender to fill his shot glass again. 

Since Dean had decided to work with Sam again they'd kept their relationship on the back burner. They were balancing on a dime and Sam said he understood why Dean was hesitant. Things were complicated enough without adding anything else to the mix. At least that was what they had both agreed upon just a few weeks ago. 

Now he was stuck pining after his baby brother. It brought back memories of how he felt before Sam left for Stanford, but now Dean knew what he was missing. He could feel the ghost of Sam's lips moving across his skin. The tight heat that Sam surrounded him with was always at the back of his mind threatening to make him embarrassingly hard at the drop of a dime. It was downright pitiful the way he couldn't sleep well knowing that Sam was just a few feet away tossing and turning as well. A few nights before Dean had nearly reached the end of his resolve when he heard the tell tale whimpers of Sam having a nightmare. 

But what exactly could he do. Approach Sam about getting back together? They were just getting back on track as hunting partners and Sam was doing so well, it was a possibility that he didn't want that anymore. What if Sam's staying clean and with his head in the game was working because they weren't what they used to be.

Dean sighed, motioned for another round, and tried to ignore what was happening behind him. He knew it wouldn't go further than mild flirting. Sam wasn't that kind of guy. Dean on the other hand had proven that he was that petty. Not this time. Dean would keep himself in check to keep from hurting Sam. 

He heard the unmistakable crack of a new game being started and decided another round was in order. He motioned for the bartender again but she just glanced past him and stayed put with a smile on her face. 

He felt Sam approach and understood why. Instead of sitting on the stool beside him Sam sidled up behind him and let his long arms cage Dean in. 

"Wanna play me?" Dean could feel warm breath dance along the shell of his ear and he had to suppress a shiver. Sam had always said that Dean's voice could make him come apart but Sam's had the same effect on Dean. 

Dean turned his head slightly, then let his octave drop to match Sam's. "What are we playing for?" He took in the way Sam let out a small breath before speaking. 

"What do you think? I saw you watching me. If you come play I'll put on an even better show." Sam let his lips brush against Deans skin teasingly. Dean refrained from doing a happy dance at the fact that Sam still wanted him. 

"So if you win you get what?" Dean knew, but he wanted Sam to spell it out for him. 

"I get you. I get to take you back to the room and have my way with you." Sam moved in closer and let his chest brush against Dean's back. He could hear the sly smile in Sam's voice.

"And after that?" Dean was not leaving any room for a misunderstanding. 

"After that you get decide where we go from there. Wether it's continuing how we are or we try again." Sam shifted a fraction of an inch away but it felt like miles to Dean.

"What if I win?" He moved to close the space Sam had created. 

"Well, you get to decide everything. What happens after the game and what happens with us." 

Dean thought about it for a second then nodded his head. "Ok let's play." 

He reached for his wallet to pay for his shots before walking away but Sam beat him to it. He dropped a fifty on the bar, winked at Dean, and asked the smiling bartender for two beers. 

With their bottles in hand Sam lead the way to a table in the corner. As they passed the college kids Dean noticed them watching Sam with the look of longing. He smirked at the way they averted their eyes when Dean caught them looking. 

They knew Sam was his.

He let his hand trail along Sam's waist when he reached the table and the way those hazel eyes sparked back at him pulled at something in the pit of his stomach. 

"I'll break." Sam corralled all of the balls in the center of the table and took his time chalking his cue. By the time he was bending over the table to break, Dean was ready to fold and have Sam drag him back to the motel room but his pride held him back. He knew that when he won he would still let Sam have his way, which was exactly what Dean wanted anyway but he couldn't just let Sam win. That would be far too easy, and he had a reputation to uphold. So Dean watched while Sam sunk 3 balls and called stripes with a sexy smile on his face that Dean just wanted to kiss off. 

\-----------------------------------

Ok so maybe Dean had underestimated Sam. Or maybe the way Sam was nearly dry humping the table was getting into Dean's head and breaking his concentration. 

The college guys had stopped pretending to play and were perched on bar stools drooling over his brother and it was really starting to piss Dean off. 

To be fair Sam wasn't really dry humping the table, but he may as well be. The way he bent over low with his hips out and bit his bottom lip had Dean on edge. Each time he walked around the table he made sure to make contact with Dean. Each touch made his skin hum with electricity, it left him wanting more. 

When it was Dean's turn Sam would stay near enough to keep him off his game. Even the way he drank his beer was wrecking Dean. Long gulps with his head back showed Sam's throat off, highlighting the exact spots where Dean's lips should be. The last straw was Sam deciding to grab them more beers and being followed to the bar by the shorter one. 

Dean didn't bother taking his shot. He narrowed his eyes and watched the guy whisper something into Sam's ear. He felt a small sense of satisfaction when Sam shook his head and motioned to Dean. 

There was no mistaking it. The guy was straight up propositioning Sam. Right there in Dean's face. 

Sam was his damnit. 

Dean dropped his stick on the table and walked over to where Sam was standing. "There's no red light kid, get outta here" the guy who'd just been in Sam's ear flinched away at the threat in Dean's voice. 

"Let's go Roxanne." He threw another twenty on the bar and waved to the bartender as he led his brother out with a hand on his lower back. 

He kept his hand there until they reached the passenger side of the Impala where he crowded Sam against the car.

"Dude, did you just quote The Police? Did you just call me a pros..." Sam was cut off by Deans lips pulling his into a kiss. 

When he pulled back Dean at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say you were a prostitute, I just get jealous, that prick was way too close."

"Yeah, he was asking if we would be up for a foursome."

"Like fucking hell! Look you won, I fold, but I don't share. You're all mine." Dean emphasized his words with a roll of his hips. 

"Neither do I." Sam's eyes were dark and Dean knew they were   
re-establishing the bounds of their relationship. "So I'm taking you back to the hotel room and I'm making you mine again, but what's gonna happen after that?"

Dean watched Sam's eyes flicker from being turned on to unsure.

"I want you back. I know it hasn't been easy but it's always gonna come back to this. Demon's, Angel's, Apocalypse, none of that shit matters when it comes to us. All I ask is that I be the one you trust with everything. What's happened.... It's been fucked up. I've had my part in that too so neither of us come out clean but we can always fix us. I wanna be yours again." Dean ducked his head into Sam's neck and waited for a response. 

"You're always gonna be mine. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm doing everything I can to be the man you deserve Dean. I love you."

"Sam, you are a good man. Don't ever doubt that." Dean lifted his head and softly kissed Sam's lips. "So we're back together?" 

"Yeah, so long as you don't call me Roxanne again." Sam pinched Deans side playfully. "Hey, so I won. That means I get to have my way with you." 

"Yeah, so what's your plan?" 

"Ha! A lady of the night never reveals the tricks of the trade." Sam fished into Dean's pocket for the keys. "I'm driving, get in Sting." Sam slipped out of Dean's hold and hurried to the driver side. 

Dean conceded and slid into the passenger seat. Once Sam was guiding his Baby on to the highway, Dean reached across the leather and took his hand. Things were starting to feel right again.


End file.
